El amor muerde
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: Kyoka dijo cosas que no debia y ahora soporta ver a /su/ rubio idiota siendo feliz con otra persona. Pero innegable era que el amor siempre mordia devuelta...Y ella tambien. KamiJiro ¿SongFic? One-Shot


_**¿Personalmente? Culpo a Hikari No Aly por esta historia.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ejem…Ya se lo saben.**_

 **El amor muerde.**

Era fácil de entenderse… _El amor era un asco._

Lo supo desde que era joven, desde que el concepto del "Amor" fue introducido en su cabeza una mueca de asco surcándole el rostro le acompañaba casi de inmediato cual reacción alérgica a la mundana palabra que representaba tan noble sentimiento a ojos de cualquiera. Nunca le intereso el amor, no era algo que le llamara la atención, ¿Por qué debería? Era un sentimiento distractor, como Heroína y como interprete musical era algo que solo se catalogaría como una inconveniencia, algo estorboso.

Entonces… ¿ _Por qué insistían tanto con el tema_?

Si no era Momo preguntando constantemente su situación sentimental eran sus amigas, siempre encabezadas por Mina que parecía en una constante quema de brujas sobre quien estaba enamorado de quien.

—¡Moo! ¡¿Porque No lo admites de una vez Jiro-chan?! —Era la novena vez en el día que lo decía, desde el comienzo de las clases esa misma mañana hasta las ya elevadas ocho de la noche que no paraba de insistir con _ese_ tema, ese maldito, funesto y repetitivo tema.

—Ashido…Te lo diré de nuevo, porque pareces no entenderlo—Tuvo que hacer acoplo de toda su madurez para no reventarle una cornea con su Jack, era casi físicamente doloroso el no hacerlo pues el estrés del día no ayudaba para su humor generalmente oscuro y muy corto— **No me gusta Kaminari** —Lo soltó tan severa como pudo, queriendo dejarlo totalmente en claro.

—Oh, ¡Vamos! —Agito sus brazos sin parar de seguirle, ya estaban cerca del pasillo que llevaba al ascensor, se notaba que la rockera quería ir a su recamara para alejarse lo mas posible de la chica rosada—Se la pasan juntos, practican música, esos insultos tuyos no son más que un método de defensa ¡Mi Pinky sentido me lo dice! —Revoloteo a su alrededor antes de ponérsele delante, impidiendo que subiera al ascensor.

—Pues lamento fallarle a tu infalible sentido—Ya había sido demasiado, era momento de estallar—Pero **no** me gusta Kaminari, **nunca** me gustara Kaminari; es posiblemente la ultima persona de la que jamás me enamoraría, ¿Le has visto? Es un idiota, pelele, cabron y bastardo coqueto que se cambia de interés amoroso mas que de ropa interior—Remarco cada palabra con una singular forma de desprecio—¿Te quedo claro, Ashido? —Se notaba que tenia el tema como algo que no deseaba volver a tocar.

—…Va-Vaya…No pensé que…—La rosadita trato de calmar a la contraria al mismo tiempo que parecía querer decirle algo más.

—Exacto, no pensaste en mi o en lo que yo quiero ¿Sabes que quiero? Quiero a Kaminari lo más lejos de mi posible con su estúpidamente molesta actitud suya, no podría haber una persona más—

—Uh… ¿En serio soy tan molesto? —Los ojos de la peli morada se abrieron al instante antes de que los cerrara con fuerza deseando en verdad que esto no estuviera pasando.

—…Kaminari—Murmuro antes de girarse sin querer despegar los parpados en lo mínimo, no quería verlo tras ventilar semejantes palabras que en verdad solo eran un arrebato de coraje sin sentido.

—Hey, hey…Todo está bien—Soltó una leve risa negando con las manos de forma exagerada—Yo entiendo que puedo ser algo…Uh, ya sabes, exasperante—Tras esto suspiro bajando los brazos—Lamento haberte molestado ¿Sabes? No quería hacerlo, pero no pensé te irritara tanto. Prometo darte tu espacio en delante ¿Okay? —Alzo los pulgares ahora, su sonrisa era tan alegre que dolía verla pues era obvio que solo fungía como mascara para lo dolido que estaba por dentro.

—Kaminari, yo…—

—Todo está bien—Repitió cortándole la frase—Creo que se cancela la sesión de improvisación de hoy ¿No? Yo me iré por…—Apunto con los pulgares hacia atrás—Por allí, ¿Okay? Las veré luego chicas—Chasqueo los dedos apuntándoles con los índices mientras daba pasos hacia atrás antes de perderse en el pasillo.

—…Joder, ¿Ves lo que provocaste Ashido…? —Pero ante la pregunta de la heroína musical la contraria solo dio dos pasos adelante viéndole con claro coraje.

—¿Discúlpame? ¡Yo no insulte al chico que le gusto de semejante forma! —Recalco de golpe pues si bien Kyoka y ella eran buenas amigas Denki era de sus mejores amigos junto con el resto del "Baku-Squad" —¡Tu le dijiste todo eso porque yo te pregunte si te gustaba, lo cual es claro, pero tu orgullo es demasiado para admitirlo! —Le pico el pecho con un dedo—Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir con mi mejor amigo que tiene el corazón roto—Y entonces se dio la vuelta para ir en búsqueda del Pikachu con descuento.

Kyoka quedo a solas, maldijo por lo bajo las palabras ajenas pues sin dudas hirieron fibras sensibles de ella.

—…Tu que sabes—Murmuro para si misma antes de girarse y caminar a su recamara no tenia tiempo para esto, no tenía tiempo para sentimientos.

 _Varios días despues…_

Maldito. Estupido. Jodido. Pikachu.

Eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kyoka porque si había algo peor que tener a uno de tus mejores amigos peleado contigo era…Tenerlo feliz cuando sabias que algo andaba mal. Y es que el malnacido no podía enojarse con ella, no podía insultarla a sus espaldas, no podía decirle que fue una maldita por todo lo dicho, no, ¿Qué hacia él? Le sonreía con alegría al verla, le ofrecía su ayuda como siempre, le…Le seguía tratando con cariño a pesar de todo.

Esto no sería malo, uno pensaría que el rubio era el mismo que antes de que todo eso pasara, pero ella notaba la diferencia.

Sus sonrisas eran menos brillantes, sus ojos no estaban tan emocionados como antes de que se tirara la bomba, el ya no parecía tan entusiasmado de verla y esto era lo que le enfermaba.

—Maldito cobarde…Si quiere decirme algo que solo lo diga—Ya eran cinco días desde que se habían peleado, o mas bien desde que ella lo insulto sin piedad y el solo mantenía una actitud pasiva al respecto irritándola más. Había quedado de verse con Momo para realizar un proyecto en equipo que tenían junto con Kirishima y Ochako, iba tarde pues paso casi toda la mañana de ese día libre tratando de escribir una canción y no lograba que la inspiración le llegara pues no podía sacarse al Kaminari de la cabeza—Es un imbécil, no vale la pena-

Iba a continuar despotricando contra el rubio pero algo le hizo quedarse en completo silencio. A seis metros con veinte centímetros, contado y todo, estaba el motivo de sus constante bloqueos musicales de la última semana ¿El problema que le hizo quedarse callada y parar los insultos? No venia solo iba de la maldita señorita simpatía, el ángel encarnado, el ángel puritano de la clase B: Shiozaki Ibara.

—¿Qué demonios…? ¿Ya la esta acosando de nuevo? —Se quejo por lo bajo pues era la única cosa que se podía imaginar para que el rubio estuviera cerca de la chica. Iba a reprenderlo por acosador como era típico pero entonces noto algo, algo que por algún motivo la hizo sentir las venas arder de coraje desconocido: Ella estaba sonriéndole y el sonreía devuelta.

Pero no una sonrisa cualquiera, no una sonrisa cortes y educada, no una sonrisa de obligación para no parecer grosero con otra persona. Era una maldita sonrisa de alegría, de comodidad, la maldita sonrisa de Denki era la sonrisa que le dirigía a ella: Era _**su**_ estúpida sonrisa de _**su**_ estúpido sonriente con pocos sesos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sonreírle de semejante forma a la maldita chica planta religiosa? ¿Acaso le gustaba? ¿No aprendió luego de la paliza que le dio en el festival deportivo?

—… ¿Y porque carajo me importa? —Maldijo por lo bajo pues estaba demostrando que le interesaba demasiado la vida amorosa del joven rubio, no le importaba, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, no le—…Hijo de—Denki se estaba acercando a ella, demasiado, ¿Por qué cerraban los ojos? ¿Por qué lo hacían al tiempo que se acercaban las caras? —No…No te—Pero se atrevió, la beso, en serio beso a Shiozaki Ibara y ella no le rechazo, no le detuvo con sus espinas…Le correspondió, le beso de vuelta—Maldito Kaminari…—

No entendía que era esa sensación de presión en el pecho, ese vacío en el estomago y sobre todo ese fuerte ardor en los ojos. La vista comenzó a nublársele, su nariz picaba con fuerza; iba a llorar.

—¿Kyoka-san? —Pregunto una voz a su espalda, no quería voltear pues reconoció al instante a su mejor amiga—¿Kyoka-san…? —Repitió la joven Yaoyorozu tocándole el hombro, en cuanto esta se giró noto las lagrimas en sus ojos—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras…? —Entro en pánico de verla así, la jovencita solo se acaricio una mejilla notando sus lágrimas.

—Yo…Momo…—Se le arrugaron los labios, sentía demasiado coraje, ira, tristeza y todas sus emociones eran completamente desconocidas para ella.

—Vamos…Podemos volver al dormitorio, mandare un mensaje a Uraraka-san y Kirishima-san no te preocupes—Pero ella negó rápidamente.

—No…Estoy bien, solo—Tomo aire mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas rápidamente, no demostraría debilidad ante esto—Solo…—Pero no tuvo que contestarle pues de solo ver hacia atrás noto la escena que parecía ser la causa de todo el dolor de su amiga.

—Kyoka-san…—No tardo en abrazarla casi al instante, de manera maternal y cariñosa buscando aplacar el dolor de la contraria que al estar en semejante posición solo sollozo por lo bajo—Todo estará bien—Leves caricias a su espalda eran lo mejor que podía hacer.

 _15 minutos después._

Tras haber recolectado sus pensamientos la chica retorno a su rostro mas calmado, aun con esa pequeña crisis Kyoka se negó a dejar plantados a sus compañeros de equipo por lo que no tardaron en encontrarse con los otros dos.

—… ¿Todo bien? —Pregunto Ochako instantáneamente pues la cara de Jiro prácticamente decía "Púdrete" y que te mataría si le hablabas.

—… ¿Desde cuando Kaminari sale con Ibara, Kirishima? —Pregunto Earphone viendo hacia el pelirrojo que solo pego un respingo al ser mencionado.

—" _Ay Dios ¿Por qué a mí?"_ —Maldijo para sus adentros, el no era de hacer esto pero esos temas lo incomodaban mucho—Pu-pues…—Ahora tartamudeaba, se le fue toda la valentía—Hace seis días Denki estaba algo…Triste—Extrañamente tras decir esto el rostro de coraje de Kyoka se ablando al instante—Entonces Mina y Sero le sugirieron salir más, no se como o cuando se encontró con Ibara y, uh, parece que se llevaron bien, Denki no deja de hablar de lo linda que es con él y—El rostro de coraje contrario volvió, incluso peor que antes.

—¿Y…? —Ante el tono de Kyoka hasta Ochako sintió miedo y eso que no le hablaban a ella.

—Y…Pues…Parece que va en serio con ella después de que…—En su cabeza una vocecita de la razón le gritaba "¡No lo digas! ¡Te matara!" —. . . En palabras de Mina "Le rompieran el corazón" —La bomba se dejo caer, Kyoka se quedo en silencio y borro su rostro de coraje.

—… ¿Qué? —Momo junto a ella hizo gesto al pelirrojo de que no hablara más.

—. . . —Pero Kirishima no supo que hacer—Denki estaba muy abatido por algo que le dijo una chica, no sabemos quien es, pero le rompió el corazón bastante mal, digo, lo he visto rechazado antes y todo pero jamás alguien que lo hiciera llorar ¿Sabes? —Cada palabra era una dura apuñalada en el pecho plano de la joven música—Digo, estaba tan, tan mal que-

—¡Kirishima-san! —En el instante que la vicepresidenta de la clase hablo el "Duro" pego un pequeño salto en su lugar. Entonces noto como el rostro de Kyoka se ensombrecía poco a poco hasta que solo mantuvo la cara viendo hacia abajo.

—…Lo siento—Murmuro el chico agachando la mirada también.

—Está bien—Kyoka levanto el rostro y mostro una sonrisa de esas que rompían el alma pues se notaba mas falsa que nada—Me alegro por Kaminari, que haya superado su dolor y toda esa mierda. El es menos idiota de lo que parece ¿No? —Pego un bufido—Suertudo…Ibara es una chica linda, mucho mejor que la idiota que le lastimo seguramente—Silencio incómodo.

—…Entonces… ¿El trabajo en equipo…? —La joven con poder antigravedad trato de cambiar el tema a algo menos incómodo.

Tras esto se concentraron devuelta en el proyecto que tenían que realizar, era mucho mejor discutir eso que la vida emocional de Jiro que no menciono mas esto.

 _Esa misma tarde…_

—¿Quieres que hablemos de esto…? —No era novedad que Momo se preocupara por su amiga, la mejor que tenia desde que entro en al U.A.

—No, no quiero—Fue la escuálida respuesta de la contraria. Ambas caminaban de regreso a los dormitorios tras haberse separado de Kirishima y Uraraka que se fueron en otra dirección por motivos más que obvios.

—Kyoka-san. . . Por favor, somos amigas; puedes hablar conmigo—El ofrecerse como apoyo emocional era lo único que podía hacer de momento ante la falta de conocimiento de la situación imperante.

—Escucha Yaomomo, yo se que estas preocupada y todo eso pero no tengo nada que responderte, estoy bien, de hecho jamás he estado mejor ¿Sabes? Me quite un peso de encima, uno enorme—Aseguraba con una confianza que hacía difícil pensar que estuviera mintiendo, aunque era obvio que así era—Lo que Kaminari haga de su vida amorosa no me interesa, no es mi asunto, ¿Sabes? El y yo somos amigos, solo amigos, no me—Pero como si fuera una conspiración del destino los vio de nuevo, parecía que el de Quirk eléctrico acompañaba a su… ¿Pareja? Al dormitorio donde ella vivía. De solo ver esto Kyoka apretó con fuerza los puños.

—Eso parece como si te importara—Comentaba su amiga tratando de no soltar una pequeña risa por lo irónico de todo, la más bajita podía ser una tremenda cabeza dura en ocasiones.

—No importa lo que yo piense o quiera, el esta con Ibara y parece bastante feliz. No me interesa—Y esto si hizo a la contraria fruncir el ceño instantemente.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Al instante le tomo por un hombro jalándola fuertemente para que le viera a los ojos.

—¡¿Yaomomo?! —Esto le alarmo, su amiga jamás era así de asertiva sin una razón.

—¿Quién eres tú? La Kyoka Jiro que yo conozco nunca se da por vencida, es terca, necia y testadura pero jamás una cobarde que se deja vencer por una rival—La mirada de severidad de Creati era impactante, pero su tono superaba esto pues era casi como una serie de golpes a la cabeza para hacerla entrar en razón—¿Dejaras que una mujer se aproveche de tu error y tome a la persona que te importa? ¿Quién eres? —Esta pregunta le cayo como un balde de agua helada.

—Yo…Pero…—¿Qué se le podía contestar a quien te hablaba con semejante realidad? Los hechos eran innegables y ella no podría luchar contra estos. Maldijo por lo bajo, odiaba quedarse sin respuestas.

—No, tu nada, sin peros. Eres mas grande que esto, eres mas grande que tus problemas y sobre todo—La obligo a girarse para ver como la pareja se alejaba a la distancia—Eres mas grande que Ibara Shirozaki—

—Shiozaki—Le corrigió.

—Irrelevante—Le empujo suavemente—Demuestra quien manda, ataca tigresa, sin miedo—Tras esto la de ojos Ónix le vio un tanto fuera de lugar.

—…Recuérdame decirle a Todoroki que hizo maravillas con tu autoestima—Murmuro pues la Momo de inicio de año no hubiera, ni de broma, dicho cosas como esas, incluso si las hubiera pensado su inseguridad inicial seguro la hubiera dejado callada y dando palmadas leves en la espalda.

—Todoroki-san no tiene nada que ver—Tenia todo que ver… ¿Entienden? Todo-roki que ver.

—¿Y cómo se supone que le diga algo? Mas aun, ¿Qué demonios le voy a decir? ¿Me enoja verte en una relación porque soy una idiota? —Se quejo al instante puesto que no parecían comprender su situación—No se ni porque me molesta—

—…Kyoka-san, por favor—Tenia cara de no creérselo—Es obvio, hasta para el mas obtuso de los individuos, que estas enamorada de Kaminari-san y que no reaccionas a ello por tu personalidad que trata de mantenerse cerrada a sentimientos que todos los demás podemos ver—La boca de la rockera se abrió, un fuerte sonrojo le invadió las mejillas.

—No me- No me gusta Kaminari—Si Momo no rodaba los ojos era porque su angelical ser no se lo permitía, pero las ganas estaban.

—Kyoka-san…Soy tu amiga, puedes ser sincera conmigo—De nuevo regreso al tono maternal. La chica solo tomo sus Jacks y comenzó a chocar las puntas de estos ligeramente.

—…No lo se ¿Okay? Yo…Me siento feliz de tenerlo alrededor, pero no he pensado en el de _esa_ forma. Es decir, el imbécil coquetea con cuanta chica conoce, ¿Por qué debería de gustarme quien no gusta de mí? —Una ceja alzada en la contraria le causo mala espina—¿Qué? —

—¿Estas segura que todo este coraje hacia Kaminari-san y tu constante rechazo a la idea de estar en una relación con el no es solo tu inmediato miedo al rechazo y tu sensación de no ser correspondida, por ende perdiendo tu amistad con el en el más básico de los miedos relaciones a una confesión amorosa? —Quijada abierta, ¿De dónde salió eso? —He leído mucho sobre relaciones humanas y creo poder entender tu problema—Eso lo explicaba.

—¿Y que se supone que haga? ¿Qué solo llegue con el y le diga: Kaminari, deja a tu novia y sal conmigo? —Se quejo no solo por el hecho de que estaba totalmente atrapada en el hecho de estar enamorada del cerebro de voltio, sino que además el estaba en una relación; ya era demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo—…Lo perdí Yaomomo, ¿Okay…? ¿Eso querías oír? Se fue, esta con otra chica que _si_ lo hace feliz, que no lo trata como yo—Se sentía dolida de decirlo, demasiado, pero no iba a llorar por ello, no más.

La contraria se quedo en silencio viendo como la otra se lamia sus propias heridas, solo termino de hablar alzo una mano e hizo lo que toda buena amiga hace en estas situaciones: Le dio una sonora bofetada que le hizo el rostro de lado.

—Madura, Kyoka—Sin apelativo respetuoso, solo su nombre—¿La gente avanza cuando las cosas no son como desean? No, la gente modifica su camino para lograr lo que desean, ¿Acaso solo porque no pudiste estar con Kaminari-san en primera instancia vas a abandonar tus sentimientos por él? ¿Crees que el lo intento una sola vez y luego se rindió olvidándose de ti? No, el insistió, el lucho, siguió luchando y no fue hasta que ya fue demasiado que se hizo de lado. Ahora es tu turno de darlo todo por él, esta herido, tiene derecho a sentirse herido. La pregunta es: ¿Tienes las agallas para enfrentar esos sentimientos o serás la cobarde que estas siendo ahora mismo? —

—… ¿Qué libro leíste exactamente…? —Que había funcionado de maravilla, apretó los puños ligeramente—No voy a rendirme…No soy buena con mis sentimientos—Murmuro por lo bajo acariciándose la mejilla golpeada, eso le dolió pero fue necesario para devolverla a la realidad—Pero tengo una idea de cómo expresarle lo que siento…—Su amiga le puso una enorme sonrisa en labios, luego le tomo de los hombros nuevamente.

—Estoy para apoyarte… ¿Necesitas algo de mi parte? —Y aunque solo lo dijera como apoyo moral la chica de hecho movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa.

—Si, de hecho si…Necesito que busques tu teclado—Esto la extraño… ¿Para que necesitaba su teclado?

 _Dos días después, pasillos de la U.A._

—¿Por qué exactamente tenemos que hacer esto? —Kaminari Denki había sido requisitado (amenazado de muerte) por parte de su queridísimo amigo Bakugo, quien tras un poco de chantaje emocional, fue convencido por Kyoka y Momo de llevar al rubio atolondrado a una sesión improvisada de "La Banda 1-A"

—Porque necesitamos un guitarrista, y aunque seas una mierda en ello, eres la mierda menos mierda que tenemos—Esto fue lo mas dulce que Bakugo jamás le hubiera dicho.

—Pero Jiro toca la guitarra diez veces mejor que yo, no, ¡Doce veces mejor! —No entendía el porque le llamaban en esa situación.

—Si imbécil, ¿Y tenerla cantando y tocando? No seas estúpido, estúpido—Tantos insultos eran extraños, incluso en el rubio explosivo.

—…Bakugo, ¿Me estas ocultando algo…? —El solo hacia esto cuando mentía, aunque este odiara admitirlo el Kaminari lo conocía bastante bien.

—Te ocultare el puño dentro de la boca si no te callas—Aunque por suerte, sabia bien como evitar más preguntas incomodas.

Llegaron entonces a una de las salas de recreación del dormitorio, adaptada de buena manera para sus practicas pues estaba alejada de los dormitorios y por ende no perturbarían _demasiado_ a los demás con su tremendo sonido. Dentro ya les esperaban el resto; Tokoyami revisaba su bajo para asegurar todo estuviera en orden, Yaoyorozu confirmaba que la batería de Bakugo estuviera en lugar mientras que Kyoka trataba de no volverse loca de los nervios.

—Ya llegamos—Declaraba el numero dos de la clase mientras caminaba hacia su batería, no se digno en decirle nada al rubio que solo alzo una ceja al ver como la "Líder" de la banda tenia de hecho una guitarra eléctrica y la tenía conectada.

—Uh…Creo que ya tienen un guitarrista, entonces…—Iba a salir de la habitación antes de volver todo mas incomodo pero de la nada Dark Shadow apareció cerrando la misma y negando con una de sus garras suavemente—¿Y ahora? —Pregunto sin entender girándose a Tokoyami que solo encogió los hombros.

—Kaminari—Kyoka se dio la vuelta, estaba extremadamente sonrojada…No, no era solo eso; tenia algo de rubor en las mejillas, solo un poco, los parpados pintados de ligero color violeta dándole un aspecto tremendamente misterioso y llamativo. ¿Sus labios? De un fino carmesí que hacia estos verse aun mas carnosos y atrayentes, maquillaje sutil pero ideal para el rostro de la chica dejando al rubio en total shock—Siéntate—No se lo pedía, se lo estaba ordenando mientras señalaba un sofá frente a donde la banda parecía iba a tocar.

—" _No, no lo hagas. Ella te esta mandando, ella te dice que hacer todo el tiempo, te usa, te insulta ¡Te ataca sin razón y se ofende porque respires! ¡Date la vuelta, sal por la puerta y! . . . ¿Por qué ya estamos sentados?_ " —Mientras tenia este debate mental consigo mismo su cuerpo acabo sentado, rendido a las palabreas de Earphone Jack, dejo su guitarra de lado antes de cruzar los dedos de ambas manos—Jiro… ¿Puedo saber…?—

—Uno…Dos—Bakugo le corto de golpe tocando suavemente uno de los platillos de su batería—Uno…Dos…—Repitió solo un poco mas rápido—¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Vamos! —Alzo las manos liberando una explosión pequeña antes de que Kyoka comenzara a tocar la guitarra, seguida de Tokoyami en el bajo y finalmente el cenizo en la batería en una poderosa balada rock que dejo mudo al de Quirk eléctrico.

Jiro tomo aire…Era el momento: Ahora o nunca. Abrió sus labios y entonces…

— _No escuches lo que tu novia dice…Ella lee ese tipo de libros_ —Su perfecta voz se dejo escuchar cantando en un tono ronco típico de las canciones de Rock. Arrugo suavemente la nariz ante la primera parte— _Dice que fallaste la prueba, no tienes lo que ella necesita…_ —Camino hacia el lentamente.

—" _Esto es una broma…Ella bromea, están por arrojarme agua o patearme en las nueces"_ —Pensaba para si mismo sin poder creer que en verdad pasaba lo que estaba pasando. Los labios de la cantante se torcieron en una sonrisa que, por lo mínimo, se debería de considerar endiabladamente sensual—…Oh, _Fuck…_ —

— _Yo me deslizare cual serpiente, te tomare del cuello…_ —Y esto hizo, con una mano le cogió el cuello de la camisa obligándolo a levantarse, a verla de frente, a escasos diez centímetros uno del otro, dorado vs Ónix— _Yo se mil formas de hacer olvidar de ella…_ —No, esto era demasiado para Denki que solo atino a sonrojarse hasta las orejas y luego ser empujado devuelta al sofá— _Esa_ _ **perra**_ _se puede comer su corazón…_ —Tomo aire antes de volver a poner la guitarra en posición tocando de nueva cuenta— _El amor, ¡Muerde! ¡Yo también! ¡Y yo también!_ —El fuerte coro era acompañado de Momo que hacia voz de fondo, este se repitió dejando a Denki atonito, impabido y completamente en shock— _ **¡Muerde!**_ —Grito dando un pequeño salto antes de dar un par de pasos hacia el, de nuevo quedaron rodilla con rodilla, el viendo hacia arriba y ella hacia abajo.

—" _No, no, no esto no…Esto_ _ **no**_ _esta pasando"_ —No podría contenerse, quería, sabia que debia, pero **no podía.**

— _Mis labios son rojos y viciosos…_ —

—" _Resiste, resiste, resiste"_ —

— _Tu ya echas espuma por la boca…_ —

—" _No caigas ¡No caigas! ¡Ella te rompió el corazon!"_ —

— _Tu sufres en las sombras…Yo chupare el dolor fuera de ti…_ —

—"… _Pensándolo mejor…"_ —

— _Así que ven y prueba la razón…_ —Ella se separó un par de pasos pero el se levanto al instante siguiéndola, hipnotizado completamente— _El porque no soy como las demás…_ —Lo jalo de la camisa nuevamente marcando la distancia entre ambos, esos diez funestos centímetros— _Te besare de forma que jamás te olvidaras de mi…_ —

Lo iba a besar, la distancia se acortaba, casi…Casi…El roce era…

Y entonces lo empujo devuelta hacia el sofá dejándole con la mirada atónita una vez más.

— _El amor… ¡Muerde! ¡Yo también! ¡Y yo también!_ —Repetía el coro de la canción dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, afianzándose de su guitarra suavemente mientras seguía tocando pues aún no había terminado— _ **¡Yo también!**_ —Aquí venia, era momento de la verdad.

—" _No va a hacer un solo de guitarra…"_ —

— _Te revisa y ordena, te patea, mastica y de lado escupe…_ —

—" _Por Dios que no toque un solo de guitarra o juro que me derretiré…"_ —

— _Dicen que el amor es ciego, dicen que espera: Pero cada vez sella tu destino_ —Su tono se fue volviendo mas ronco, mas profundo— _¡Ahora te tiene de las bolas y no te dejara ir hasta caer!_ —Planto su pie frente a ella— _ **¡Yo estaba fuera, me olvide. Me levanté y dije: "Hey amor, ya me basto!**_ —Estaba mezclando gritos con su canto y era posiblemente la cosa más increíble de la vida, si los ojos de Denki se abrían más se le saldrían de la cuenca— _ **¡Siento placer sin dolor y mi alma nunca domaras-s-s-s-s!**_ —Alzo el rostro mientras estiraba la última palabra, cerro sus ojos y se paso la mano derecha por la mejilla suavemente recorriendo su cuello entonces.

—…—Denki no podía hablar, le era completamente imposible a este punto.

— _El…Amor muerde…_ —Murmuraba en un perfecto susurro, audible solo para los allí presentes— _Pero…Yo…También…_ —La música parecía irse apagando cuando de pronto Bakugo comenzó una poderosa balada en la batería, la guitarrista tomo su instrumento con firmeza y la peor pesadilla del chico se volvió realidad: Toco un solo de guitarra que simplemente le voló la cabeza.

—" _. . . Bueno, caí por ella: De nuevo"_ —

— _¡El amor muerde y yo también! ¡Yo también!_ —El coro se repetía una ultima vez, tres repeticiones de la misma línea antes de dejar alargada la última parte— _ **¡MUERDE!**_ —

La música murió lentamente hasta el perfecto silencio. Kyoka respiraba agitadamente y solo veía como un completamente mudo Denki Kaminari la veía como una persona vería a Dios en persona. No parecía poder fijar la mirada en nada ni nadie más.

—Yo creo que mejor nos vamos…—Momo por su parte decidido dejarles solos a la brevedad por lo que jalo a los otros dos varones presentes.

—¡Pero quiero ver a Pikachu cagarla! —Bakugo protesto pero termino siendo arrastrado fuera aun contra su voluntad ¿De dónde saco tanta fuerza?

Quedaron solos, en completo silencio con el chico aun teniendo la boca medio abierta de la impresión y la chica con la guitarra colgando de una cinta a su cuello.

—… ¿Vas a decir algo o…?—El no contesto, no con palabras al menos pues solo se levanto del sofá donde había estado sentado antes de salir hacia ella con pasos veloces, apenas y le dio tiempo de quitarse la guitarra y dejarla de lado antes que la tomaran por los hombros, iba a besarla, en serio iba a besarla.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?! —Eso no fue un beso, no era ni parecido a un beso—¡No eres feliz si estoy contigo! ¡No eres feliz si estoy lejos de ti! —Estaba frustrado, demasiado frustrado pues no entendía a la chica delante suyo—Intente por muchísimo tiempo ganarme tu corazón y lo único que logre fue que me insultaras, me atacaras, me rechazaras o hicieras la basura de la semana pasada. No me quieres ver feliz ¿Es eso? ¿Es verme dolido y solo lo que quieres? ¿Qué te siga como si…Como si jamás fuera a tener a nadie más? Pues lo lograste—

—Denki…—

—No…No intentes arreglar lo que hiciste: Ganaste. Estoy enamorado de ti, estoy perdida e inevitablemente enamorado de ti ¿Eso querías? ¿Qué nadie mas me interesara? ¡Pues lo lograste! —La chica se quedo en silencio ante las palabras y no pudo evitarlo…Soltó una ligera risa.

—Si, eso es exacto lo que quería…Eso hace menos complicado esto…—Lo tomo por las mejillas, no fue tierna, no fue dulce, ella no era de ser dulce. Lo jalo entonces para besarle, directo en los labios, que si no lo hacia ella parecía que el rubio jamás lo haría.

Pudo sentir un chispazo eléctrico recorrerle, difícil saber si fue por el Quirk del de dorados cabellos o si simplemente fue el momento en que por fin se dieron el primer beso uno con el otro. Sabia que debía rechazarla, que lo que hizo le dolió demasiado, que le hizo sentirse indigno… ¿Pero ahora? ¿Qué hacer ante esos labios que por tanto tiempo estuvo anhelando? Maldijo su debilidad antes de abrazarla por las caderas con ambas manos, ya no la quería lejos ni un centímetro. Perdió la noción del tiempo, no supo cuanto estuvo en ese beso hasta que se separaron lentamente y vio esos profundos ojos oscuros…

—Te odio…—Murmuro sin poder creer que de hecho cayo en sus garras tan fácilmente, aunque era obvio que no se lo decía en serio aunque quisiera.

—No…No lo haces—Le respondió antes de hundir suavemente el rostro en el hombro del chico antes de suspirar pesadamente—Siempre pensé que te importaba un carajo…Con eso de jamás insinuarte a mi como lo hacías con otras chicas—Ante estas palabras el rubio dio una ligera risa.

—¿Qué querías…? ¿Qué te llamara bebe y te pidiera tu número? Me hubieras mandado al cuerno desde el comienzo sin pensártelo—Se acurruco un poco mas con ella, el calor de la contraria era exquisito—Traté de volverme tu amigo, de ser unido a ti…Y para cuando me di cuenta tenía un enorme "Friendzone" en la frente—Separaron sus cuerpos un poco mientras el se pegaba la mano a la frente en señal de dicha palabra apegándose a él.

—Torpe. . . —Se quejo por lo bajo mientras arrugaba la nariz ligeramente—Tu eres el que me hizo sentir como que jamás te interesarías en mí, además…Estas con Ibara—Escupió el apellido de la chica planta casi con desprecio, no es que la odiara ni nada pero… ¿A quien engañaba? ¡La odiaba! ¡La odiaba por acercarse a _**su**_ Pichu!

—¿Ibara…?—Parpadeo ligeramente ante esto—¿Es porque la bese? Digo Kirishima me reto a ello pero no me golpeo así que ¿No estuvo mal? —La peli morada parpadeo, ¿Kirishima? ¿Eijiro Kirishima? ¿Por qué el pelirrojo haría…?

—. . . —

Entonces todo tuvo sentido.

Que Mina le jodiera toda la mañana por textos, todo el tiempo de almuerzo y el tiempo tras clases con lo mismo de forma constante que no paraba de picotear el tema recalcando de manera sutil que Denki jamás hizo un movimiento hacia ella. Que el rubio estuviera justo en ese pasillo, justo en ese momento, justo para oírla estallar...

Que Kirishima de todas las personas retara a Denki a algo como eso. Que fuera cuando ella fuese a encontrarse con su equipo de trabajo en ese lugar.

—…Maldita hija de—No podía creerlo ¡Mina le había engañado! ¡Les engaño a los dos! Estaba tan—. . .Pero eso será luego—Entonces le beso de nueva cuenta, mucho mas ferviente que antes pues ya no sentía esa pequeña espina de culpa que antes sentía y ahora incluso sus extensiones del oído se movían formando dos pequeños corazones de lo feliz que se sentía ante todo lo acontecido, incluso ante el dolor que sufrió.

Mina estaba muerta.

Mas que muerta.

. . .

Pero también, le daría las gracias pues de cualquier otra manera no hubiera tenido el valor de hacer todo lo que hizo.

—Oye, Jiro…—Ella solo hizo un leve sonido de estarle prestando atención ahora— . . . ¿Hiciste todo esto por celos? —La muchacha sintió toda la confianza de antes evaporarse lentamente hasta no quedar nada.

—. . . No—Respondió escuetamente mientras sus Jacks se movían lentamente para chocar puntas uno con el otro, ese pequeño gesto de timidez de la chica era sencillamente hermoso a sus ojos.

—Eso pensé—Tras esto le regalo un pequeño beso mas, esta chica seria su muerte pero sin duda seria la muerte mas perfecta del mundo—Pero bueno, tu misma lo dijiste…El amor muerde ¿No? —Y le puso esa maldita sonrisa que no podía evitar se le pegara.

—Si…—

—Bueno _. . .Yo también…_ —


End file.
